


The Best Christmas Ever!

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your parents were hunters...meaning you never got to have a decent Christmas...but you live with the Winchesters now...and that's about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever!

You always wanted to have the perfect Christmas, decorations, a huge dinner, presents underneath a tree, the whole nine yards. But because you were a hunters kid your Christmas's involved waiting in whatever hotel room in which ever state you were in at the time while your parents we're off on a "job.” occasionally you did receive "gifts" but they were nothing to brag about.

Once you were old enough you left your parents and had joined up with some fellow hunters; the Winchester brother’s, you were great at research and were a pretty skilled shooter making you a perfect cancdate for traveling with them, according to Sam he and Dean never had a decent Christmas either, thats why this year was going to be different you and Sam were going to go all out and transform the bunker into something out of a hallmark greeting card and because Dean was supposed to be gone on a case for week you would have time to do it before he got back.

You had sprinkled fake snow on the giant map table while Sam covered the coat rack with twinkling lights, a large decorated tree was placed in the corner and huge turkey was cooking in the oven, even a few pies were laid out by a window to cool. You looked around "somethings missing" you said out loud before running to your room.

*small time skip *

"Hey Sam look what I made." You said sounding like a four year old wanting to show her father a finger painting.

Sam walked into your room and saw what you created; it was a cartoon drawing of Castiel with black feathers for wings.

"It seems appropriate that we have an angel on our tree." He said grabbing a roll of scotch tape before leaning down so you could climb on his back. 

"I'm happy you so tall. Much more fun than using a ladder. "You said pick in up the paper Cas before getting up on his back.

Sam chuckled as he walked towards the tree, once he was In front of it you leaned over and placed "Cas"on the tree Sam then reached up and handed you the tape.

"There we go." You said making the paper angel stay in place

"As soon as Dean gets back he's going to be surprised."

"Or extremely pissed off" Sam muttered crouching down so you could get off his back.

You smiled and shook your head "Nah, I made pie he can't be too mad." You said  
Falling asleep on the couch.

Sam smiled and decided to join you 

*another time skip *

"F/N …Sammy What the Hell!" Dean yelled waking you and Sam up from your nap.

"See .told you he be pissed." Sam mumbled under his breath 

"Dean...don’t be mad it's just I…"you stopped talking when Dean sniffed the air which smelled of warm apple pie. He licked his lips and followed where the smell was coming from.

"I can't believe it …F/N..You made pie!" He shouted happily before running back to the living room.

"Of course I did Dean, what’s Christmas without pie?"

Dean smiled and looked at the tree it wasn’t long before he started laughing.

"Cas has got the freaking tree up his ass!' he hollered as the said angel appeared out of nowhere.

“Well Dean it is tradition for an angel to be on top of a Christmas tree although I’m happy it is not actually me up there that would be quite …unpleasant." He said as he started to look around at all the decorations you and Sam had put up “it reminds me of a holiday card." He said as a smile appeared on his face 

 

*time skip *

"Thank you for spending Christmas with me Sam "you said glancing at the moose antlers you got for him that he adorned on his head.

Sam gave you a sly smile before leaning down to kiss you.  
When his lips let go of yours you were speechless

"Wha..how. huh?"

Sam pointed up at some missile toe he must have hung up while you were making your tree topper.

You smiled and kissed him back this was definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
